


The Little Prince Fic Fest | Round One | Reveals

by thelittleprincedks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleprincedks/pseuds/thelittleprincedks
Summary: It gives us immense pleasure that we have reached so far, it wouldn’t have been possible without your love and support, as always!





	The Little Prince Fic Fest | Round One | Reveals

**MOD SPEAKS**

This is the debut year of “The Little Prince Fic Fest” and we are extremely happy to have reached this far. The idea of this fest started out between two friends but we slept on it for a long time before one day mod meokmul made it her life’s mission to go through this. We had to wait for some time to plan out the dates, because this fest was always meant to be a gift for Kyungsoo’s birthday.

 

We are extremely happy that despite some hurdles that we faced, we reached till here and this could not have been done without our writers, betas, readers, commenters, our followers on twitter – who shared and retweeted every time we posted and spread the word. A big thank you to the beta readers who helped our writers throughout the process even when we were not there.

 

This is not the end, we soon have a special round coming in and we will definitely be back for Round Two. We are always thankful for your love, affection and support.

 

Without further ado, here goes the reveals ~~

 

**THE GRAND REVEAL**

Here’s a shout out to all our amazing writers!

 

 

 

**"[by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17324975)"** by **kuraku**

 

Prompt #21 | Kyungsoo x Sehun

oh sehun is a florist, and do kyungsoo is a guy with a crush.

when sehun starts sending kyungsoo home with flowers,

kyungsoo has to try to speak their language.

 

 

**"[we were beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17272676)" **by **dxndelixns**

 

Prompt #153 | Kyungsoo x Jongin

Four years ago, Ksoo had broken up with his girlfriend because he found out that she cheated on him for a guy....A meeting of someone who wants to forget and someone who wants to remember.

 

 

**"[FXCK IDEOLOGY](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17125886)" **by **Klavier**

 

Prompt #6 | Kyungsoo x Chanyeol

“I have to go,” Chanyeol says at the exact same time Kyungsoo says, “I’m your soulmate.”

 

**["i confess](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17211827)" **by **poprockshawty**

 

Self prompt | Kyungsoo x Baekhyun

Kyungsoo wants something from Baekhyun and Baekhyun wants something from Kyungsoo...perhaps they can both get what they want, with a little help from Yifan and Chanyeol.

 

 

**"[hydrangea](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17312807)" **by **Daphnean**

 

Prompt #108 | Kyungsoo x Yifan

Yifan was wilting while Kyungsoo seemingly thrived.

 

**"[engraved](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17338667)" **by **kimksoo**

 

Prompt #3 | Kyungsoo x Jongin

Taking care of kids? Doh Kyungsoo who hates kids, babysitting them?

Kyungsoo?

Babysitting?

Yes.

 

**"[Baby, you're so classic!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17143511)" **by **brujadelmar**

 

Self prompt | Kyungsoo x Chanyeol

Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's devoted assistant, is caught in a situation when his boss decides they are going to (fake) marry, aka the Proposal!au

 

 

* * *

 

 

**"[ink and pepper](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17326034)" **by **Secchar**

 

prompt #109 | kyungsoo centric

"You know, there are two good things in life, freedom of thought and freedom of action."

 

**"[into my world](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17390294)" **by **toyang**

 

prompt #96 | kyungsoo x baekhyun

"kyungsoo is an artist and meets the novelist baekhyun about commissioning his art....kyungsoo thinks baekhyun is charming enough to say yes.

 

 

**"[to win a groom](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17360282)" **by **coldeyesroni**

 

prompt #43 | kyungsoo x jongin

the last thing Kyungsoo was expecting to hear in his calm, mundane life is anything about wedding, especially his best friend's.

Yes, especially not Jongin's wedding.

 

**"[golden](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17369795)" **by **kaichocosoo**

 

prompt #73 | kyungsoo x jongin

Kyungsoo has been existing for far too long but love has always evaded him. Maybe he should stop trying. However, Baekhyun says otherwise.

 

**"[You Got Me in the Mood, for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17310014)" **by **soojunqs**

 

prompt #157

SM Entertainment’s award winning producer Loey just wants to write the perfect song for Kyungsoo.

 

**"[royal needs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17394089)" **by **ChrisArrow**

 

prompt #149 | kyungsoo x chanyeol

Kyungsoo’s more than annoyed by the youngest son of the imperial couple constantly faking to be sick to just get attention...Or so Kyungsoo thought.

 

**"[i love you more than coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17376716)" **by **ElatedFangirl**

 

prompt #12 | kyungsoo x baekhyun

One day, it just clicks. Kyungsoo realizes that amidst the normal routine, surroundings, and man beside him, he never wants to lose Baekhyun. For a life time. For ever.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**"[snapshots](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17326232)" **by **SooSooDyo (Phinphin)**

 

prompt #71 | kyungsoo x jongin

Jongin just wishes the rest of the world could see what he was seeing.

 

**"[Will you date my daddy? <3"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17320016) **by **Sharia_Kags4**

 

prompt #190 | kyungsoo x jongin

Kyungsoo didn't want to get involved in his student's life. But he was glad he did.

 

 

**"[the meaning of shade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17333555)" **by **ACatWhoWrites**

 

prompt #33 | kyungsoo x jongin

Bears grow faster than Kyungsoo realized.

Although, most things do.

Kyungsoo's a tree, and magic or not, most things grow faster than trees.

He's running out of places to hide the snacks, though

 

**"[our days are numbered, but let me stay here awhile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17428466)" **by **poronini_press**

 

prompt #41 | kyungsoo x jongin

Exhausted from the hectic idol life, Kim Jongin finds solace in farmer Do Kyungsoo, who grows out of season fruits and vegetables in the middle of the coldest winter

 

**"[shirts can't keep secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17448761)" by pandajandi **

 

prompt #166 | kyungsoo x baekhyun

Both are teachers who started dating at the beginning of the school year... One day Kyungsoo accidentally wears Baekhyun’s shirt to school.

 

**"** **[유감 (Regret)"](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17448416) **by **xiubaekist**

 

prompt #120 | kyungsoo x jongin

Kyungsoo's last words before Jongin leaves him are "I don’t want to ever see you again, even if it’s at your funeral", but here is Kyungsoo, at Jongin's funeral.

 

**"[pikit mata](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/TheLittlePrinceFicFest/works/17448704)" **by **siderealseokart**

 

prompt #34 | kyungsoo x jongin

Prince Jongin was gifted the prettiest virgin flower maiden who will bloom the next fullmoon, little did anyone know, it's not a maiden exactly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

We will see you soon!

 

 

 


End file.
